1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing piezoelectric ceramics, and more particularly, to an improved process for producing a piezoelectric ceramic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Piezoelectric ceramics are widely applied to shakers, wave filters, actuators, transformers, buzzers, and so forth.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional process flowchart for producing a piezoelectric ceramic device, in order to sinter a piezoelectric ceramic powder to form a sintered body, a first mold is required in this stage.
Then heat treatment is proceeded for the sintered body where the piezoelectric ceramic sintered body is heated in the first mold; and after the piezoelectric ceramic sintered body has been formed, grinding work thereto is necessary in order to achieve a required thickness such that various specifications may be met.
During steps of the process, the sintered body, which has been under heat treatment, is polarized so as to form a piezoelectric ceramic sheet. Then, the piezoelectric ceramic sheet is bound and secured to a metal plate, where a second mold is required to position the piezoelectric ceramic sheet and the metal plate, and then an ordinary adhesive is employed for the securing.
In a final step, a positive and a negative poles are formed on the piezoelectric ceramic sheet and the metal plate, respectively, such is essential for electric power supply, and thereafter, a piezoelectric ceramic device is finished.
Given the above, it is understood that in the conventional manufacturing process, different molds are required for the sintering step and the positioning and binding step, respectively.